


It Was The End Of The World But Why Am I Still Here?

by Hell_Serpent



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: A little Angst never hurt anyone, Actually is it really pain if he can't even remember most of it, Aladdin and Solomon's memories mixed and now we have an aware but still confused boi, Aladdin has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Aladdin's memories are all over the place, Aladdin's panic attack is disassociating, Angst, Daydreams, Deja Vu, End of the World, Gen, Hazy Dreams, He disassociates a lot, I'm too sleep deprived to know if they actually are or not, It takes and it takes, It's December but I feel Angsty, It's Not A Vision If It Already Happened, Kind of Hurt and Comfort?, Morbid, Nice Judal, Nobody can see the pain this boi has, OOC Aladdin, OOC Judal, Out Of It Aladdin, Pretty sure they do, Sort Of, The title and story don't look like they match but they do, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is more practice in writing than actual story, This turned out to be really cryptic wow, between the sinners and the saints, death doesn't discriminate, disassociating, has to do with Aladdin questioning how the hell could he witness the end if he was alive, i think he forgot he's in another world, just forgot the connection, kind of, solomon's wisdom, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Serpent/pseuds/Hell_Serpent
Summary: He dreams of the End but wakes up going right back to the Beginning.It makes him wonder why he's not mourning for the loss of millions of lives from a world that no longer exists.(Gaining Solomon's Wisdom leaves Aladdin's mind more messed up than anyone thought.)





	It Was The End Of The World But Why Am I Still Here?

**Author's Note:**

> This is around the time after the Balbaad arc and they're all in Sindria, It's been a while since I visited this fandom so I'm starting out on the more early parts since I forgot most of the end.
> 
> It's also a bit AU-ish as the 'poison' in Alibaba's body flowed much more slower.

He dreams of light, the cheers of joy and everyone was celebrating, he didn't know why they were all dancing nor who was standing beside him, making grand gestures as all the noise was there but muffled, everything was flashing between clear and blurry.

He could only look on, watching the blurry crowd begin to cheer even more when the man beside him stopped yelling out gibberish, he _knew_ the language somewhere but he can't process what it meant, it was like his mind was slow but it wasn't. He was trying to look left and right, try and move, millions of questions popping into his head as his heartbeat grew faster.

Yet, he stayed still, awfully calm as if he wasn't controlling his body and he was trying to figure out _how did he get here?_

He was supposed to be with Alibaba right? Is this what this celebration was about? That can't be right, he can't remember but he knows there was more to it than that.

That's when he realized something, it just suddenly appeared in his thoughts and he doesn't know how but he knows this was a dream. With that discovery his world turns grey and the cheers turned into screams, the light sucked into darkness and it made his heart beat rise. Even as he watched the crowd get their life sapped away he couldn't help but think if his heartbeat was actually beating fast in his world.

Aladdin wakes up, he doesn't jolt or jump awake, he simply opens his eyes and stares up at the ceiling, oh right. He wasn't in Balbadd anymore, he's in Sindria and he wonders how he could possibly forget that.

His body is stiff just like when he was in his dream only now he could actually move, the pins and needles hurt and tickles his nerves and all he could do was numbly stare down at his shaking hands.

The boy took a deep breath and let it out as he realized his heart was calm, guess he was wrong. What was he wrong about? He couldn't remember, it made him feel tired and he'd rather not dwell on forgotten dreams so instead he exhaled and let his mind stop thinking for just a minute.

"Oi Aladdin, you awake?" Alibaba peeked into the room, him and Morgiana woke up early for training because of their mentors being early birds and left Aladdin alone to sleep for a while since he woke up just after them. However, the others decided to get someone to check on him for it was now time for breakfast.

The blonde's smile slowly turned into a frown when he saw how the young boy didn't look up and respond with an answer. He walked up to the bluenette, worry could be seen on his face when Aladdin looked up slightly but his eyes didn't have that light he always had.

"Mm." He nodded, looking at Alibaba but the teen was fairly sure that the magi seemed to not see him. He quickly told his friend to stay put before he walked off to inform the others.

Meanwhile, Aladdin could only stare at his friend, watching him walk out as he blinked, Alibaba asked something right? He hoped he answered it correctly and didn't give away he was actually just watching the rukh that flutterred around him lazily in a daze rather than listening to the older boy.

* * *

"Aladdin's pretty out of it, ain't he?" Yamuraiha mumbled nervously as she eyed the boy who was idly making flower crowns under a tree, seeming to stare off into nothing as Sharrkan could only nod in agreement.

"He'll be fine, maybe he's just daydreaming." He was correct, Aladdin was daydreaming but he was far from fine, his mind kept repeating the screams of the dead as everything crumbled and sometimes if he doesn't blink, he feels as if it was actually real, that the ground really was cracking and dying before him.

He doesn't show his suffering as he grabs another flower and adds it to his little crown, trying to get the past out of his mind - because it wasn't even _his_ past to begin with - by watching the white rukh that seemed to follow him everywhere, giving off their comfort.

Then, he saw a lone black rukh, fluttering up to him, close to his eyes as if was a moth to a flame before flying off, almost beckoning the magi to follow, and he blinked before standing up and took off his turban, jumping on the flying silk and followed the rukh much to the bewilderment of the two Generals who just noticed the boy's disappearance.

* * *

Judal was here, he wasn't saying anything and seemed to be waiting for something, not even minding the soldiers that had their spears pointed at him.

Sinbad and Jafar were tense, the magi had broken into the barrier to what? Stand around? That was a possibility if he was really bored but still unlikely to be the case.

"What do you want, Ju-" Sinbad got cut off as the ravenette glared at him to shut up, Jafar scowling at him and ready to attack if needed.

"Will you shut up for a second? I'm waiting for somebody here." He simply grumbled, looking up before smirking as he saw the approaching figure and he stretched his arms slightly.

The two followed the direction to where he was looking and was confused when they saw Aladdin only to be surprised when he lowered in front of Judal and held his hand out. The older magi accepted and got on before they flew off to who knows where.

"Gather up the others! We don't know for sure if Judal isn't up to something."

* * *

The two magis stayed silent as they both listened to the whistling wind and feel the cool breeze as their braids followed the currents. Judal glanced to the younger magi as he hummed, laying down on the piece of cloth and watched the clouds pass by.

"I've seen the world end." The bluenette mumbled as he watched the rukh circle them, black and white alike as they fluttered around each other. The ravenette didn't say anything, content with listening as he held out a hand, watching one of the white ones perch onto it and simply huffed.

"Everyone was so happy and celebrating until it turned into screaming." Judal simply listened to Aladdin mumble, to others it was nonsense but he knew that wasn't the case and remained silent, sitting up and pulling the little one closer when he noticed him shivering. He'd never admit it but as the saying goes, 'opposites attract', he just felt this need to do it.

"Is it bad that I don't really care?"

The two stayed quiet for a while, the older magi looking down and his crimson eyes met with an eery blue. Honestly, it really didn't suit the boy but he was too busy dwelling on the question to remark about it.

"No."

When Aladdin came back without the black haired magi, he seemed to be back to his normal self. Everyone was worried but nonethless relieved to see that the boy was okay.

He wasn't though. He will never be fine for he has seen too much and too little, lived so long yet so short and the dreams never stop and he still wakes up shaking as he feels void of any emotion with the echos of screams in his head.

He gets by, all he had to do was remember what the older magi told him.

_"Death is normal and soon enough you'll watch one of your loved ones die and you'll just keep on living until it's time for your own demise."_

Call it morbid but it helps. He never knew those people and it was all in the past, it has nothing to do with this present for this was not that past and he'll just have to hope for the future.

Aladdin understands a bit more now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for innacuracy this is just me portraying myself in Aladdin in a way with his dreams.
> 
> I have a lot of dreams that I mostly can't remember, the story basically describes how I feel about it.


End file.
